Kakarot or Goku Son?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Fast asleep, Goku faces his saiyan self in his mind which he been hearing other's voice for some time. There he has to choose whether to merge or be a shadow of himself. What will his choice be in the end?


**Arashi: I don't know how this came to mind but the idea of Goku having a split personality that one being the normally sweet, kind-hearted and at times naive self to his saiyan half Kakarot that will be more darker, smarter, rougher, and possible been kind-hearted but also a fierce fighter. Other than Goku came back when Goten was three to four years old instead of seven years old.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Z, and GT belong to Akira Toriyama. I just own the plot mainly.**

Warnings: Au, split Personality, Kakarot and Goku separate entities in mind, Language, ooc, Dominant/Submissive references, mentions of slash, carriers, and mpreg

'_**Voice'**_

Kakarot or Goku Son

Summary: Fast asleep, Goku faces his saiyan self in his mind which he been hearing other's voice for some time. There he has to choose whether to merge or be a shadow of himself. What will his choice be in the end?

* * *

><p>Panting hard after the workout he done, Goku feels more drain than normal. At the corner of his eyes, he sees both Gohan and Goten are breathing hard but not as much as he is. In fact Goten catches his eyes and the concern look appears in his eyes. The little boy seems unsure to move closer without permission and had to fight an urge to growl or so when his older brother move towards their father.<p>

'_**The cub is worried about you, fucking fool.'**_ A dark male voice growls in his mind causing Goku to be a little on edge which he learn to associate it as Kakarot speaks.

That is one thing he notice at times after coming back for almost a few years already but now it is coming more often. Goku decides to ignore the voice gives his boys a smile which slightly falters at Gohan's look of unease.

"I have a lot of homework to get to," Gohan sighs, his shoulders sagging.

"Its fine son," Goku assures his eldest who hums before taking off leaving both Goten and Goku alone.

Goten looks at him with a strange look before whispering, "Daddy, how come I'm different from Gohan?"

"What do you mean?" Goku questions looking rather puzzle feeling Kakarot deep in his mind banging his head growing out bunch of cussing words

"I don't like to study," the boy replies furrowing his brows thinking more carefully that for a few moments an image comes over Goten, an older male with a rugger look starting at him which seems familiar but Goku pushes it off only for Kakarot to rant louder in his mind other than a strange skip of his heart. "I actually enjoy sparing a lot more than Gohan. Other than mama been acting off for a while…"

Goku sighs hoping Goten didn't notice the distance between Chichi and him. Secretly they been talking that they aren't happy in their marriage and figure a separation will be in the near future though it would have to be discuss with Gohan and Goten so they know it doesn't deal with them.

"Goten…things between your mom and I are complicated for now but soon will be normal," Goku answers ignoring the arrogant scoff from the saiyan half making his temper rise but please to see the familiar sweet smile appear on his youngest.

"Thanks Daddy," Goten murmurs hugging his dad before they head back to the Son home where dinner is already done and soon eaten with a slightly tense but comfortable silence.

After finishing dinner what shock Chichi the most is when Goku did the dishes without a words and puts them away afterwards. Goten and Gohan share a confuse look but said nothing before heading to their own rooms for the night. Chichi shrugs whispers night to Goku which he returns before heading to the master bedroom with a book in hand.

Goku sighs once he's alone. He walks to the couch and plops on it just letting his body unwind. He can feel the primal half of him rage up and he pushes it down only to feel dizzy and breathless a few minutes afterwards. Why is that as of late he been feeling his saiyan half coming to the surface and pushes it down only for him to feel weak? He doesn't know who to go to either. Vegeta will just scoff at him and laugh afterwards. It's not like there is any others out there either? With another sigh, he closes his eyes drifting off fast asleep without another word.

~Mind Dreamscape~

Goku furrows his brows seeing a large hills in the distance as he stands in a middle of a large rocky field with a river nearby. The area seems rather peaceful and could relax. He continues searching around him not seeing a figure walking from the trees behind him. The figure clears his throat catching his attention. He sees a man that could be his identical twin if it weren't for the agitated tail swishing behind him and the cold glint in the black orbs.

"You are a damn fucking idiot Goku," the other replies with a sharp tone.

"Kakarot," Goku questions only to earn a harsh bark laugh.

"Yes you twit. I know you aren't that stupid so stop that stupid, happy idiot act around me or else it will making want to beat the living shit out of you even if you are part of me and I of you." Kakarot hisses moving closer.

The dominant air rolling off of him makes Goku want to submit which he doesn't like one bit as if seeing this the other smirks, "Don't like the submitting feeling of a submissive do you."

"Submissive," Goku repeats truly confuse which Kakarot sighs.

"Yes submissive that would be in a bottom in a mating relationship which unfortunately for you I'm not. I'm in fact a Dominant Beta much like our mother is while our father despite the prince saying a low rate Saiyan been a dominant as well. From what I can tell of the Prince he's no…well," Kakarot stops before roaring out with laughter making Goku to raise a brow.

"What is Vegeta?" Goku ask making the pure saiyan entity in front of him to give a wider smirk full of dark amusement.

"A damn stubborn submissive who has no idea he is and thinks he's a dominant one in a relationship," Kakarot purrs darkly. "Other than, submissive are able to carry cubs even some dominants under the right dominant mate which brings up my next topic of the youngest cub's parentage."

"He's mine and Chichi's!" Goku snarls feeling his anger to raise but the look in the other's eyes made him wonder and doubt.

"Yours yes but the woman's no. Your memories been altered along with the others to hide his parentage for the cub's safety since he will be a strong Saiyan when he's older." Kakarot replies with a shrug making Goku more confuse with the information.

"So he's not like Gohan who is a demi saiyan?"

Shaking his head, Kakarot replies, "No is he like Vegeta's Princeling either."

"Oh," Goku whispers in a daze and slightly light headed.

"You know because of us being spilt is causing your health problems and doubting who you are," Kakarot said darkly.

"You know?"

"Yes you fucking Idiot! Here is my question and I want you to think rather carefully. Who are you? Are you Kakarot or Goku Son?"

"Who am i? Kakarot or Goku Son," Goku repeats softly to himself as the pounding in his head beats harder and louder.

The words seems to echo loudly in his mind. Images of him being just Goku along with feelings of wondering who is he? What his family been like other than his grandfather Gohan than his friends? Soon he gets the images of Raditz coming to earth and the look of disappointment when he had learning whatever memories he supposed to have of his true nature and mission wiped out of his mind. His true name! Other than Vegeta's callous words of him being just a third rate saiyan and weak comes next.

The sudden aching feeling of where his tail should have been leaves him bare and cold. His breathing begins to ragged as his hand reach behind him wanting to feel it. He looks at Kakarot with wide eyes who stares at him.

"Just think Goku. Who are you? Are you just Goku Son or just Kakarot? Or is it both being Kakarot and Goku son?" Kakarot urges sensing Goku is reaching the point.

Pain sears through Goku's body and he grits his teeth. He throws back his head screaming in an almost ragged and animalistic voice earning a smile from his saiyan half, "I am Kakarot and Goku Son!"

"Good Boy," Kakarot said making the other look at him. "Now we can merge and not having us to die because of your stupidity."

Goku didn't have time to ask when he gets punch in the gut and a bright light surrounds him and Kakarot before darkness takes over him.

~Mind Dreamscape ends~

On the couch with wide eyes and breathing hard, Goku sits up looking around seeing the light been shut off and a blanket covering him now is pool around his waist. He shakes his head feeling rather complete and whole as if there isn't a missing piece of him. He tilts his head feeling something wriggle behind him. An in between smirk and smile grace his lips finding his tail waving in front of his eyes.

"Hello old friend," He murmurs petting it.

He notes his voice seems a bit deeper and rugged-like which is fine with him really. He murmurs leaning back on the couch and tail wrap around his waist, "I'm both Kakarot and Goku Son."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
